Dawn of the Shadow Alliance
by Talia-BlackWolborg
Summary: He likes her and he would do anything to get her. But will she allow him to get close to her?
1. Prologue

Dawn of the shadow alliance

Prologue:

It had been a while since she had entered the alliance. He couldn't really remember when. All that he knew was that she did her assignments very well. Even Ababa was satisfied about her work and he was very hard to satisfy.

"Good job Nikita. Like usual you've proven to be a great member of the team," Ababa said and looked at her. "Well it wasn't that hard and most of the time I get to fight just amateurs. Most of them play even worse then Li or Wen," she said and looked at the cat, "I want a real B-dabattle." "Soon girl. Soon you'll get to fight a more worthy opponent," Ababa said. He looked at the girl. Her power was amazing. Icicle Phoenix was very powerful and hard to control. Somehow she managed to do it. Ababa smiled. He had to keep her in the team to achieve his goal.

"I do hope so Ababa. Cause I get sick of those sour losers who hardly even know what a DHB is," she said and yawned. Ababa walked up to her and looked at her straight in the eye. "Don't worry. I promise you that you will have a decent B-dabattle soon," he said and smirked. "Good cause I can't see the fact why Enjyu can get those fun battles and I don't," she said and stretched herself. "Go and train a bit more Nikita. You need to be at full strength all time," Ababa said.

"All right," she sighed and left for the training room.

Ababa had found her on the streets as a little baby. Crying and helpless. First he walked past by her. But when he passed by her, he had looked at her eyes. Helpless eyes. He had tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. Inside he had felt that she would help him anytime, if he would just get her off the cold streets. So he decided to take her with him. He took care of her. Now she was 18 years old and still grateful that he had saved her. She helped him out when he asked her too. He just had to ask and she went out. He was proud of her. Her work was amazing and everyone knew her name. When she appeared, just like Enjyu, they shivered. Only Enjyu was a bit more evil then she was.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Nikita opened the door of the training room and saw that Enjyu was already there and busy with his training. She walked past by him and took out her Icicle Phoenix blade. It was time to improve her aiming and timing. Still it was already close to perfect. Enjyu looked at her from the corner of his eye. He watched her preparing Icicle Phoenix. He turned around to see how she was preceding her training. He leaned against the table and crossed his arms. A smirk appeared on his face. There was something he wanted of her. He had already wanted that for a long time. And he was going to get it. Whether she liked it or not. She was perfect. Well her shape that was. Her skills very also great but that was a different story.

"Like what you see?" Nikita asked while cleaning up her Icicle Phoenix. "Actually yeah I do," Enjyu said and smirked. "I thought your eye balls where going to fall out," she said and looked at him. He walked up to her, still smirking. "You know I always look at pretty girls," he said. "I know," she said softly and looked at her blade. No scratches at all. A little disappointment covered her voice. Enjyu raised an eyebrow. Why was her voice a bit sad? He shivered. He didn't see her like this that often. Oh well, he wasn't bothered by it. Nikita looked at him. Enjyu looked back at her. She smirked at him. " I know what you want. But you can't have it," she said. " You bet I will," he said and moved closer. He was two inches bigger then her and a year older. He moved his face close to hers. Nikita just looked at him. Though he was a jerk, he would never do anything that would hurt her. He somehow wasn't able to.

His lips almost touched hers when he spoke. " You know that I always get what I want Nik," Enjyu said, " doesn't matter what it is. I will get it." " Well you won't get me," she hissed. " You are wrong about that girl," he said and moved his finger down her neck. He moved it further down her sternum. Her skin was soft and warm. Nikita looked at him. She saw the lust in his eyes. But she didn't want to be one of his trophies. " That's enough," she said angrily and removed his hand from her body. She walked away and putted Icicle Phoenix in her pocket. " No it's not enough till I have you Nikita," Enjyu said. She stopped and looked at him. he never called her by her full name. It was always Nik. Enjyu was very determent about is. She could feel it. She turned back and left the training room.

On her way out, she encountered Ababa. " Already back from training?" he said and looked at her. " Yeah. Something in that room was bugging me," she said.

"Hope you're not talking about me," Enjyu suddenly said. Nikita narrowed her eyes. "Nikita. I need you to bring me something," Ababa said. "That would be," she said and looked at him. "Cobalt blade," Ababa said. "Sure. You want fries with that?" she said and made her way. "No just a coke," Enjyu said and smirked. He was testing her. "Actually Enjyu I want you to go with her," Ababa said. "I can do this perfectly on my own," Nikita said angrily. " I know you can but Enjyu will only come with you to make sure that you'll be alright," Ababa said. " I don't need a bodyguard," Nikita said. " Nikita," Ababa said and looked at her. "Oh alright," she said and left.

Nikita walked through the streets and looked around. Enjyu walked by her side. She just didn't pay attention to him. But he was thinking differently about it. But where was she going to find that Cobalt blade? "Hey what was that?" she heard a guy say and turned her attention to that conversation. There was a battle going on between two guys. Of course Enjyu had to mess it up. She sighed and walked up to that match. She looked at her team mate and what he was doing to the kids. "Don't kill them right away. Then we still have a chance of beating and humiliate them again," she said and looked at him. Enjyu looked at her. "I guess you are right," he said. He looked at the kids. "You are lucky today. Next time the Shadow alliance will destroy you," he said and walked back to Nikita. "Done?" she asked a bit mad and looked at him. "What? I was just doing my job," he shrugged. "Right. How am I going to find out now some things about Cobalt blade huh? You're unbelievable," Nikita growled and left. "Come on Nik it wasn't that bad. Maybe they know some things in the next village," Enjyu said and followed her. "Yeah right. Bad news travels fast," Nikita said and looked at him.

Enjyu watched her moving form and laughed evilly. She was cute when she was mad or upset. He liked that. Especially in the clothes she was wearing. A strap top and a skirt. The skirt ended at her right knee and a little above her left knee. The strap top ended at the middle of her stomach. On her right arm she had a tattoo of the Shadow alliance symbol. Her boots ended a bit over her calves. They were some sort of army boots. "Are you coming or what?" she said and turned around. "You really think I let you go out by yourself?" Enjyu said.

So they made their way to the next town. Nikita had covered her tattoo so they wouldn't recognize her. She asked a lot of people if they knew something about Cobalt blade. But nobody did. "Great, Ababa will be really happy with this," she said and sat down against a rock. "I think we need to go back," Enjyu said and looked at her. "Sure. I'm becoming hungry," she said and sighed. "Then we make sure that we get some food," he said. "How? I don't have any money," Nikita said. "Nik you're an agent of the Shadow alliance. We don't pay for our food," Enjyu said and looked at her. "Then you go and make sure that I have something to eat," she said demanding. "Alright. I'll be back here in half an hour," Enjyu said and looked at her. "Good and make sure that it doesn't get cold or anything," she said and made herself a bit more comfortable. Enjyu growled. Nikita looked at him and smirked. "Right. See you in 30 minutes," he said and left. Nikita shrugged and made a little campfire. It was getting colder.

So 30 minutes later, Enjyu came back with some food. "Hope this will satisfy you, your majesty," he said sarcastically. "I'm not that hard to satisfy," she said, "where did you get all this?" "Quick hands and a bit of threatening will do," he said and sat down next to her. "A bit of threatening?" Nikita said and looked at him. "Alright a lot then. But hey it worked. We have some food," Enjyu said. "I guess you are right," Nikita said. The sky darkened and the moon appeared. Nikita yawned and closed her eyes. Slowly drifting to sleep. "I think we should go back to Ababa Nik," Enjyu said and looked at her. She was sleeping. Resting comfortably against his body. Great what to do now? He grabbed her shoulder and softly shook her so that she would wake up. "Come on Nik. We need to go back," he said and looked at her sleepy face. "What?" she said and rubbed her eyes. "We need to go back," he said. "Yeah right," she said and sat up straight. Enjyu looked at her. What was going on in his mind? He might feel ok around her but he was definitely not going soft. He wasn't going to allow that.

"Get up and come with me," he said and stood up. "Ok ok. Give me a minute," she said annoyed. She yawned.

Back at the hideout, Nikita sat down in her chair and looked at the crystal ball. She could see things that were going on back in the B-DaWorld. Not much really. She saw a strange kid with a cat like face and a weird attitude. Like he was the greatest player of them all. "Oh please," she said and observed him. He took out something that looked like a B-Daman. Nikita tilted her head and observed it. It was white and blue. Then she widened her eyes. It was the blade she had been looking for. Nikita jumped out of her chair and pushed her nose against the crystal ball. It was big enough for her to do that. Then she smirked evilly. This was going to be easy. Her instincts were right most of the time and she could feel it that this wasn't going to be that hard. "Hell ya," she said and ran out of the hide out.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Nikita made her way towards the B-Daplayer she had seen. She wanted to observe him a little better and see his weak spots. At first sight she could tell, that he wasn't that smart. He had a stupid look over him. "Ok let me see what you are capable of," she whispered to herself. Ababa watched her from above. He smirked. He had trained her well. She knew what she needed to do and he never had to ask her. She had discovered who used Cobalt blade. 'Good job Nikita. I knew you were going to be one of my top agents,' Ababa thought. Enjyu watched the ball from behind the corner. He saw Nikita kneeling on the floor and spying on the B-Daplayer. Looking at his weak spots and spots where she could hit him the hardest.

When she got back, Nikita yawned and sighed. "I think I'm going to bed Ababa," she said looked at the cat. "Go ahead Nikita. I think you did some good work today," he said and still looked at the crystal ball. "I'm so tired," she said and yawned again. On her way to her room, she bumped into someone. "You really didn't see me Nik?' Enjyu said and looked at her. "I'm so tired," she said and kept on yawning. "Really? Maybe you should take a rest then," Enjyu said and smirked. "Sounds like a good idea," she said and looked at him with sleepy eyes. She sighed again and dozed off. Enjyu kept her from falling over and looked at the sleeping girl in his arms. 'Great now what?' he thought and looked at her. Nikita slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. "Sorry. Did I fall asleep?" she asked and slightly blushed. She straightened up and sighed. "I think I'll be going to my room now," she said and passed him by. She shivered. It was becoming much colder.

"Want me to keep you warm?" Enjyu asked and smirked. Nikita looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "I told you before, you can't have me," she said strictly. "It's only a matter of time Nik before you say yes to me. Nobody tells me no when it comes to this," he said and pulled her closer, "if I want something, I get it and you know it." "Yeah I do. But you won't have me," she hissed and looked at him. "Oh I will Nik," he said and moved his hand through her silky blond hair. From the inside Nikita had to admit that he was a little attractive to her but that was about it. She didn't want him to find out cause then she would have no defense against his strong will. "Let me go," she said strictly. He pushed her against the wall. "Now why would I do that?" he said sarcastically. "Because I tell you to," she hissed. "No give me a real reason why I should," he said and smirked. It was about time he was going to have her. He was getting tired of waiting. Enjyu kept her positioned against the wall. Nikita felt a weird emotion inside of her. It felt a little like fear and that was completely new for her. She turned her head aside. She didn't want to look at him. Enjyu just looked at her body. That was just perfect. He softly kissed her neck and slowly moved down.

"Get off of me," she said and tried to push him aside. But he was too strong. He placed his hand on the side of her chest. The other one moved down her back and tried to slip underneath her strap top. Pulling her closer to his body. Her skin felt soft, warm and creamy. Better then he had imagined in his dreams. Nikita still tried to remove him for her body, but it was hard to ignore the fact that she actually liked what he was doing. He was still being a bit gentle with her. Due to the fact that he was a rough guy.

Nikita blinked a couple of times with her eyes and tried not to give into the feelings inside of her. "Enjyu stop it," she tried to speak. He just kept on going. "Nikita, I thought you were going to bed," Ababa suddenly said. Enjyu stopped kissing her body and looked irritated at the cat. Nikita looked rather happy by the fact that Enjyu finally got of her. Well he still hold her the same way but he had stopped kissing. "Yeah I was," she said gladly and looked at Ababa. "Good then go. You need to be fresh in the morning," Ababa said. "Yeah I'll be going," she said. Enjyu let go off her a bit muttering. He watched her walking away and entering her room. The cat had also left. "Damn that cat," he yelled and banged his fist against the wall. Finally he had the girl where he wanted her and that cat came in to interfere. He could still feel the energy and other things floating through his body. But on the other hand, he had also noticed the fact that her struggling became less when he had started touching her. She seemed to like it and he noticed that. Hey, this was going to be some fun. Now that he had taste her soft skin, he wanted more of her. Much, much more. And he would be a fool if he didn't try it again to taste it.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

So time past by. Enjyu watched her moves all the time. About two or three months later, Wen en Li had a little match to play. Ababa and Nikita watched it from the hideout. " I still don't know why you did sent those two out Ababa," Nikita said, " if you had sent me out, at least I would have brought back that Chrome Zephyr blade." "I know. But if they see our weakest players now, they will think that we aren't that good and stuff. And of course I don't want to send out my best agent immediately. I'm saving your power for a special thing," Ababa said. "Oh ok," Nikita said and looked at the large ice berg that kept Chrome Zephyr hidden inside. She narrowed her eyes. One big attack of Icicle Phoenix and that thing was hers. "I just hope that they won't screw up," she said and yawned.

"Don't forget the fact that Gray is still with them," Enjyu said. "Why would that be?" Nikita said and looked at him. "Because he and that Yamato guy have built something that's called friendship," he said and looked at her. "Then go and tell him what he can loose if he decides to meddle with us," Ababa said and looked at the girl. "Yeah why not? Haven't done a little threatening for a long time," she said and yawned again. " Then go and tell him what's at stake," Ababa said and looked at her. " Fine fine. I'm on my way," she said and turned around.

Back on the B-DaWorld, Nikita made her way to the giant ice berg. The match was still going on and she noticed that Gray had a hard time making his decision. She thought of the little girl who was placed in their dungeons. That was his little sister Leanne. " Not getting soft are we?" Enjyu said annoyed. " Why are you here anyway?" she snapped back at him. " Don't get to full of yourself Nik. I just wanted to see how you would handle this. And of course...with me standing right behind you, hey they will start shaking in their little boots," he said.

" Jerk," she said and continued her way. " Right and that's why you can't wait to get laid by me," he yelled at her. " Fuck off," she said angrily. " I know you liked what I did in the hallway Nik. Don't deny it," he said and grabbed her shoulder.

" So what?" she said. " Then help me out," he said and smirked. " Yeah and then I'll be one more of your trophy's. That's something I don't want to be," she said annoyed. Nikita broke free from his grasp and walked for a few steps. Enjyu sighed. She was right about it, but hey. He couldn't help it that girls jumped onto him when they saw him. And of course...he wouldn't say no. But obviously she thought of him as a person who bragged about it all the time. Mmm...he was going to need to change that. If he still wanted her and after five years of waiting, he had enough of it. Ever since he saw her for the first time, he knew that she was going to be with him some time.

" Come on Gray. Think about what's at stake," Nikita said and looked at him.

" Huh? What? What is she talking about Gray?" Yamato asked him and looked at his friend, " and who is she anyway?" Li and Wen looked at her and stopped playing. " Oh sorry. Did I forget to introduce myself? My name is Nikita. Shadow alliances top agent and Ababa's right hand," she said and smirked. Gray looked at her. When they send her out, you could tell that it was going to be bad. He had seen her play and even Enjyu was weaker then her. Then he noticed a person behind her. Enjyu. He was pure evil. But why did he come with Nik? She could do this perfectly on her own. " Well Gray have you told them your little secret yet?" Enjyu asked him. Gray was just silent. " What secret Gray?" Yamato asked.

" Oh come on. I'm sure you have told your little friend about the fact that you are one...of us," Nikita said evilly. " No that can't be. Please tell me that isn't true," Yamato said. Gray still didn't say anything. " Well let me tell you then," Enjyu said. " Don't," Nikita said firmly and looked at him, " you know yourself what's at stake for you. But I'm not promising anything." Enjyu growled. She had control over him. He didn't like that at all. Li looked at his brother. " Do you know what she's talking about?" he asked. " No but I think it's something between the two of them," Wen said and looked at the couple. " But he even listens to her. So then it must mean it's something important to him," Li said. " Like I care," Wen said, " but I don't want Ababa to get mad at us for not listening to her." " I guess you are right," Li said and crossed his arms. Ababa followed everything through the crystal ball. Nikita was doing her job as usual. But he was worrying about Gray. He was having second thoughts. " But you would never leave your dear sister. Right Gray?" Nikita suggested. Gray looked at her and growled. She was right. They still had her in custody. " Ok Yamato. She's right," Gray said.

" No Gray. This can't be true. You can't be one of them," Yamato said and cried.

" I am. You think you can beat me?" he asked and looked at his 'friend'. Yamato just sat there, not believing any word he heard. " But she is Yamato. Gray is our fastest agent," Enjyu said and crossed his arms, " and Nik here is our strongest and smartest." " So that makes you the loser of the group," Yamato snapped at him. Enjyu clanged his fists. He was going to pay for that. " He's not worth it Enjyu," Nikita said, " so you want to battle him? Fine one week from now, Neon Town." " Ok. Then we'll meet you again," Yamato said excited. " Good. Come we're going," Nikita said, took Enjyu's arm and left with him. Enjyu watched the girl when she let go of him again. " Why did you do that?" he asked. " Because I would be sure then that you would come with me and not stay there and make a big mess," Nikita said. " I guess you are right about that," Enjyu said. But he still thought about what she had said to him. What would never happen if he told about Gray's sister. He growled. How come she could control him with something like that. Maybe because he wanted it so badly. " Stupid girl," he cursed.

Back at the hideout, Ababa looked at the two brothers. " You have disappointed me. I told you to make sure that YOU two came back with Chrome Zephyr and not Gray," he spoke to them. He was obviously disappointed. " But.." Wen protested. " Shut it. It seems that I can only trust Nikita and Enjyu with some important tasks," Ababa yelled at them. Nikita sat in her chair and looked amused at the conversation. " Next time when I send you out, you better do as I ask you too," Ababa said angrily. " We will," Li said and looked at him. Then he looked at Nikita. She had a selfish and satisfied smirk on her face. She was a great B-Daplayer and she knew it. Li growled and left. He and his brother could never get close to her power. Never. Therefore she was way too talented and trained. Icicle Phoenix was very strong and powerful.

Meanwhile Yamato continued him training to become the best B-Daplayer ever. And he still couldn't believe the fact that Gray was a member of the Shadow. One of his friends...a member of the Shadow alliance. Very unlikely. Therefore Gray was way to friendly and helpful. ' So maybe there is something else then that keeps him there,' Yamato thought and sat down onto the floor with his back against the table. But it had to be something of great value for Gray then. Cause this was just nothing for Gray. Next week he was going to have a battle against that creepy member of the Shadow alliance.

" Well Nik. I don't mind it that you rearranged a B-Dabattle for me but.." Enjyu said and smirked at her. " But what?" she said and looked at him from the corner of her eye. " But what's in it for me?" he asked, " I mean a winner always gets a prize. So what will my price be?" His smirk almost reached form ear to ear. Nikita raised her eyebrow. " Yeah so?" she said. She knew perfectly well what he meant. He walked up to her and let his face hover above hers for just a few millimetres. " Or do I get to choose myself what kind of price I want," he whispered and tried to kiss her. She placed her finger on his lips and looked him straight in the eyes. " If you are really that eager, you can wait for another week. I mean you've been waiting for many years. So what's a little week then?" she said and smirked back at him. He had a defeated look on his face. He still couldn't believe what he just heard her say. Did she really agree? Did she finally admitted it? " I believe I misunderstood you. Did you agree to be with me?" he asked her with slight disbelieve. " Yeah," she said simply, " but only if you win."

" Nik you should know by now that I always win," Enjyu said, " but tell me one thing...why did you agree?" " Well...I got sick of you continuously asking. So the only way to stop it, is to agree with it," she said simply.


End file.
